Justice League : Return of the spy
by Halo 117
Summary: What happens when the two most important men in US and UK are attacked.The public wants the JL on the case.The governments want Alex Rider.Set after 'Scorpia Rising'
1. The man in the suit Part 1

This is my first story so go easy on me.

Also I would like to say that** Alex rider** and all **copyrighted characters** are sole property of their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 :**

Alex stood in front of the full length mirror, a pronounced grimace on his face as he buttoned up his dress shirt. The silk slid over his skin smoothly as he buttoned the French cuffs, slipping the silver cuff-links through the fingers moved over his abdomen, relishing its smooth nature, skin grafts having rectified what surgery could not. He casually tucked his shirt in before reaching to his bed a grasping his looking at his reflection in the mirror in the all black suit he had to admit that it suited him, inside label read _Anderson and Sheppard_, and Alex knew that the bespoke tailoring of Savile Row fitted him perfectly, as he had paid for two weeks previous when he was informed that he would be attending the event.

He grabbed his wallet, Italian leather naturally, and also his side holster with his weapon of choice; a Beretta 92F/FS handgun, stored in a custom holster designed to be carried concealed. Alex never went without, he strapped his Fairbairn and Sykes Fighting Knife to his calf. More than half a century old, Alex respected the craftsmanship of the traditional brand of choice for the British SAS so much he never used anything else. While the secondary weapon in the form of the knife was not needed years of experience had drilled one thing into his head, if it keeps you safe keep it close.

Taking a deep breath he looked at himself in the mirror completely suited up and checked to make sure if anything looked out of place .A small alarm alerted him to the fact that it was time to down the stairs towards the garage. Alex was still a little put off that he spend his day off on guard duty. As was agency policy, when an 'employee' was off duty, i.e. between larger assignments, they were compelled to assist with domestic security events which MI5 has somehow managed to convince the Home Secretary and the Minister of Defence that this was the best use of MI6 resources.

Opening the door of his garage he was greeted by two stunning cars looking back at him. An onyx black Aston Martin Vanquish and a Blue Maserati Gran Tourismo cars which he had bought at the same time. And he had them customized to increase both of their horse power by an additional 100Bhp. Both of them were faster than they were supposed to be. Sliding in smoothly into the Vanquish Alex decided to get it over with so that he could at least come home soon and if time permits watch the Chelsea match that was being recorded right now on his hard drive recorder.

* * *

The Aston Martin stopped at the entrance of Gibson Hall which was 150 years old, an impossibly regal stone building with the statues of previous monarchs lining the roof, illuminated eerily from below as they surveyed the north out of the car Alex walked pass all the security without any disturbance. Upon entering the main hall where the party was taking place he spotted his charge and took a seat near her facing her in a way that so that he was facing everyone around him while still not having to to bend or turn his neck to look at her.

Alice Cooper or referred to as simply No 3 by the security personnel was the prime minister's god daughter. Alex had been drafted in as part of her security a year ago. He had been tasked with providing security to her during a birthday party of one her friends. Although there had been quite a number of men providing armed security something the owners had not taken well, Alex was drafted into the squad in the last second as it was felt if they had someone going into the restaurant undercover. Someone young enough not to look out of place. He had been excused from a majority of security details up until that point on the grounds that he was too valuable as a field operative to risk on such mundane work, but he dad been deemed too perfect for the role to ignore and so Jones had agreed to lend him just once. Of course his performance in the mission had been exemplary and the prime minister had requested his presence in the future should he be available.

And so here he was in a party providing security barely a day after he flown back in from Russia. He glanced over at his assignment, who had a glass of champagne in her hand, staring ahead looking as bored as Alex felt. It wasn't hard to see why the photographers were all over her like a rash, though. Even dressed in a formal dining gown, she was quite stunning and was standing out from the crowd by quite some distance. Up close and personnel Alex was prepared to concede that Alice was a seriously good looking woman. Truly beautiful. She was relatively tall with blonde hair and had what many would call an hour glass figure. Best of all were her eyes and her mouth. Together they would put a kind of amused animation on her face, as if whatever happens she would stay calm and collected, through it all and then later find something some quality in it to make her smile .And due to these features she attracted quite a lot of attention from opposite sex. Alex however wasn't part of that group. His field demanded his complete concentration, distractions could lead to failure in about a few seconds. And the fact the she was twenty eight making her his senior by six years also helped.

Alex suddenly stood straighter when he spotted another figure moving towards man looked like a typical City gentleman, in his smart expensive dress. He was average height and weight, middle aged but in good shape. Sharp, stylish and sophisticated, with a calm smile and cool watchful eyes he nodded in Alex's direction and held his hand out to Alex once he neared him.

"Good Afternoon, Mr Rider" he said" I'm Walker, James Walker'.

For a Long moment Alex stayed silent, he couldn't say wasn't very often that he was impressed, but almost everybody in the British government had heard of Walker. The army had been tasked to do some deep shit during 80s and 90s and Walker had been their man to get it done. The man had risen through the ranks becoming a captain at twenty two and major at twenty four when rank was next to impossible to obtain due to the then Whitehall's service man had been often called crazy at times yet his superiors stuck with him. Some of his men respected him while others feared however no one complained because he always bought them out or at least most of them when the order of battle seemed hopeless. He took up and was finished jobs others couldn't or wouldn't .They were rumours among his men that most of their opponents walked lightly once they heard that Walker was on prowl. But times had changed and the man had retired yet Walker was here which ... was interesting.

Even now when the man was observing his reactions, he smiled easily at those around them,very polite, very courteous.

Like a crocodile in Savile Row suit.

"I been meaning to speak to you and Mrs Jones for a while Mr Rider, sadly I never got the chance" he held up his hand "I know you have questions but we will meet again". "I've talked to Mrs Jones a few minutes ago and she will inform of your details soon. Good day Mr Rider". He stood there watching the man walk away with a firm stance that only arrived from years of battle. He so engrossed that he was never noticed someone closing in until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to look into the brown eyes of one Alice cooper.

"Have we met before, because you look familiar ".

Alex simply groaned on the inside. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

**So that's it folks. Tell me how you felt. Until next time**

**Halo-117**


	2. The man in the suit Part 2

I'm back and the grammatical errors in the 1st chapter are corrected ...I think :P

**Alex rider** and all **copyrighted characters** are sole property of their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Last time_**

_"Have we met before, because you look familiar "._

_Alex simply groaned on the inside. This just wasn't his day._

* * *

Alex was saved from answering, by shouts in his earpiece and other various noises going off. Noises he was familiar with. Noises made by guns. With clarity formed only through years of experience he grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her through the chaos and into the nearest hall which happened to the dining hall. Quickly he closed the door behind them only to duck under a surprisingly good punch. Hmm may be there was more to his charge than he had thought though now was not time for those thoughts. He decided to run damage control quickly because every passing second was going to make her more hostile to him.

Facing the woman glaring at him he spoke calmly "My name Alex rider and I'm part of your personal security". "The reason I seem familiar to you is because I been present every time you've made a public appearance. I work for the government" .His introduction was met by a incredulous stare.

"What the hell do you mean you're part of my security, you don't even seem to be old enough to have finished your university studies and you're telling me you basically work for the government".

Once again Alex was prevented from answering by the sound of footsteps. He decided against using his gun or knife since both would no doubt alarm his charge and also the gun could attract any hostiles in the vicinity. He made Alice hide behind one of the tables. Alex took up a position on the side of the door and watched as it opened. As expected what entered the room first was a gun. In one swift move he grabbed the barrel on the gun, forced it upwards then used the man's arms as support as he swung under the open legs, ending up on the other end of the adjacent hall. The surprised man barely had time to react as Alex knocked the gun out of his hand and followed it up by a kick to the groin and two punches to the Kidney. The man fell down in pain and was soon knocked out by a chop to the neck. Unfortunately while he was occupied two more had walked across the hallway, at the last instant lunged at Alex and his charge who had now come out of her hiding spot. Picking up a nearby tray used for serving Alex moved forward to meet them.

Alex spun around, dislodging his attacker's arm from his shoulder, clamping it under his own and twisting it, forced the man down and smashed the tray into the man's face. The man went down stunned and Alex dodged a punch from his partner who looked quite furious. He rushed forward; his hands held up in a diagonal thrust, his wide chest and shoulder the base of his dual battering rams. Alex dropped the tray, lurched to his right, then spun again, again to his right, his left foot lashing up from the floor catching his opponent with such a force that he doubled over screaming. Alex instantly kicked out with his right foot, his shoe digging into the attacker's throat directly under his jaw. The man rolled on the floor grasping for air one hand on his groin and the other gripping his neck. The other guy started to rise only to be met with a knee smashed into his chest sending him half way across the hall where he fell unconscious beneath a painting. He ripped out the curtains inside the dining hall and tied them together.

He then moved back and looked into the wide eyes of his charge.

"It's best if we move on" his suggestion was met with a frantic Nod. However before he moved his attention was drawn to the gun he knocked out from his first attacker. When he picked it up he noticed he never seen one its design before. He decided to analyse it on the way and moved forward to follow his charge who was already quite ahead of him.

* * *

Alice glanced uneasily at her companion; she just couldn't believe what she had just witnessed through her own eyes. The young man next to her looked calm and collected moving alongside her walking casually. If she hadn't seen it herself she wouldn't have believed it herself. The only evidence that of the one sided fight he had been in a few minutes ago was some minor dust on his pants. Apart from that he had looked as clean as she had seen him in the party. Though caught off guard he had taken down three men while making the entire thing look easy. The moves he had used made him look like a cobra. Those moves had to come from extensive training.

Besides it had only made her wearier of him. Why shouldn't she be? All she had to take as evidence was his words. Yet there was no way, she had quickly realised that fighting him was not an option. And had little doubt he would put her down harshly if he was hostile and she tried to escape.

Alex caught Alice glancing at him uneasily when she thought he wasn't looking. But he didn't mind because he was more immersed at the odd looking gun in his hand. I was obviously an advanced weapon; the perforated cylinder that was the silencer was pneumatically snapped on, reducing the decibel count of a gunshot to a loud spit - but no more than a spit - the accuracy unaffected at close range. It held nine rounds, clips released and inserted at the base of the handle in a matter of seconds; there were three in reserve - thirty-six shells with the fire power of a. 357 Magnum available instantly in a gun half the size and weight of a Colt. Remarkable was only word that came to his mind.

"We need to enter get to entrance. We are right now somewhere at centre of building, .You the know the way around here would obviously been here with your god father".

"Not really" came the reply and Alex groaned on the inside.

"Damn it what did I do in my previous life? Kick a puppy." Alex raged inside his head, the combined stress of the week along with the evening's events leaving really annoyed. However on the outside he maintained a calm face. One of the first rules in his profession is that if something affects you don't let anyone know about it. He was sure that there more hostiles inside the building, these guys were professionals so at least a few would have seen and followed them. He didn't want to use his phone because he wasn't sure how secure the lines were.

This just wasn't his day.

* * *

**And that's chapter two guys. Tell me how you feel.**

**Halo-117**


	3. The man in the suit part 3

Well here we are chapter for your reviews guys All those errors in the other 2 chp are corrected. I think :P

Also I would like to say that** Alex rider** and all **copyrighted characters** are sole property of their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**_Last time_**

_"Damn it what did I do in my previous life? Kick a puppy." Alex raged inside his head, the combined stress of the week along with the evening's events leaving really annoyed. However on the outside he maintained a calm face. One of the first rules in his profession is that if something affects you don't let anyone know about it. He was sure that there more hostiles inside the building, these guys were professionals so at least a few would have seen and followed them. He didn't want to use his phone because he wasn't sure how secure the lines were._

_This just wasn't his day._

* * *

Alex decided to go down and enter adjacent car park and try to contact Jones. What many did not know was the stairs on the backside of the building ended into the car park to the backside of the building where most guests had their car parked though he had his car parked in another area. While he had a brief knowledge on what was happening thanks to his ear piece, very few of the important details were being discussed over the radio i.e until they could make sure no one else listening through the line.

"Of all the times, they had to suddenly become competent they do it only when it doesn't suit me. Fate hates me. I'm sure of it now" were the thoughts going through his head. Moving down the stairs they found themselves in the car park. A ringing noise startled them and in a second Alex one hand pushing her behind him and the other holding out his new weapon only to realise it was coming from his jacket. Pulling out his phone he attended the call on his phone. The moment he picked it up he found the MI6 communications officer all over him.

"Agent Rider, Where the bloody hell have you been? It like your signal dropped off abruptly, we've managed to get some ounce of control near the perimeter and party area but there are still hostiles in the building. You know your suppose report regularly"

"I've been busy, now shut up and patch me through to Mrs Jones, the whole scenario gone to hell" snapped Alex. He didn't feel comfortable talking on the phone with hostiles present.

"I'm here Alex" the head of MI6's cool and utterly professional voice sounded as though she was standing right next to him. "Where are you? What's been happening?".

Alex reported everything that had been happening to her and tried to sound equally calm and collected. Even after everything through the years he didn't want to let himself down in front of her. From what he had been told he realised that MI6 regained control over most of the area but still there were some parts with hostiles targets. However looking around the car park, a plan started to form inside his head.

"How much cover can you give cover can you give the back entrance near the car park?"

"Well, we have some of snipers near there but it will take another hour for us to fully mobile the assault troops there to give cover"

"That's too long. Get all the troops that are close enough to the area in about fifteen minutes".

"Even if they could come the amount of cover they would give will be minimal. The interval of time might have been enough for you to escape if you were alone, but with an additional person to protect it won't be possible".

"True but some cars can get us out through that sharp interval.I have a plan just get everyone ready."

Alex shut down the call before she started asking question he had no intention of answering. Looking up he saw the face of Alice no doubt getting ready to ask a question.

"Tell you what, did you know that the head of many important companies were present here today. I memorised the names of everyone coming here and their modes of transportation. And one of them comes here in a brand new car that's special. We are going to take it and get out here"

Breaking into a car in these days was no joke. Each car came with a sensor, GPS, an anti theft mechanism of some kind. Fortunately Alex had loaded himself with some impressive gadgets that he still hadn't returned from his previous mission. Smithers had provided Alex with various useful devices and gadgets over the years. He had never quite changed over the years, still wearing his fat suit he was one of few people who had Alex's complete trust.

The gadgets had also evolved over the years becoming more dangerous for his enemies. It is, after all, a dangerous world, and Alex needed every advantage he could get. Besides, Alex had to admit that he liked to have new toys to play with as the next man. There was always a new gadget for Alex to use, Smithers made sure of that.

Use the same tactics too often in the field and your enemies will have an answer waiting.

Looking at the device in his hand Alex still remembered the day two months ago when Smithers gave it to him before his mission in Russia.

_Flashback_

_"Now Alex this is the last you recall a few months ago Wayne industries in America introduced a new infra red security system for cars. It's basically works on two mechanisms. A remote which sends out infra red signals to both unlock and start the car. The remote has a scanner which scan the users fingerprint and only allows the owner or any others person fingerprint saved inside it to unlock a car. This is now implemented in almost all cars both new and old by both owners and manufactures. This device will now hack into the database inside the cars and unlock and start it for you. Nice huh, thought it will help in making a get away when you want to"_

Looking at the device which looked like a smart key he couldn't agree with his friends words the car in his hand was the best bet in getting out because simply put it was the fastest one. He had to admit being an old model it still would beat most of upcoming sport cars. Alice looked at her body guard pondering over something with a frown. Now that she had heard him talking to Jones she was confident of his identity if a little disturbed by his age. She had to admit though that he was good at what he did and hadn't given her any reason to doubt his he acted like someone who had been doing his work for a long was something that left her curious as she was sure he was only in his early twenties. Alex rider was an enigma that she was planning on uncovering if and when she got out of here.

* * *

_Outside: Roof:-_

"Damn what the hell are we doing here? There's nearly not enough of us to provide cover long enough for them to get across to the exit" grumbled _Sergeant_Johnson. He was among groups to be sent as reinforcements since they were there the closest possible and h was not happy in risking his and his subordinate's life on a reckless half cooked plan put forward by some bodyguard. Grumbling about stupid superiors he ordered his men to take positions and get ready. But whatever else he had in mind was forgotten in the roar of an engine.

And there from the tunnel leading into car park in the basement parking came out a sleek black car.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"That's a McLaren F1 sir, its old super car sir." was the reply from one of soldiers. The guy seemed to be amused about something.

"Anything else on you would like to add soldier?"

"Nothing sir, it's just I guess that part about spies and cool cars is correct sir"

The sergeant allowed smile to grow on his face before growing stern "All right that's enough, now i want to lock on and find all hostiles in the area who are close enough to get a decent shot at them. That's the Prime Minister's Goddaughter there and you can bet your asses that we are screwed if someone gets close enough to shoot them.

* * *

Alex heaved a sigh of relief as the car zoomed past the exit and into the streets. Carefully guiding it through the busy streets of London, Alex relaxed back into the seat. However his rest was spoiled by the ringing of his phone. Picking it up he sighed at the name displayed on it and mentally prepared himself for a tongue lashing.

Alice watched curiously Alex reaction as he talked on the phone. His reactions seemed very funny as his face changed from resigned about something to annoyed before going back to resigned as he listened. There were quite a lot of "I understand" and "yes mam" being tossed by Alex.

Alex listened patiently as Jones finished her tongue lashing." Take her to your safe place, since you've broken all established protocols already. Her God father will pick her later so for god's sake Alex look presentable when he arrives".

Alex started to protest only to be cut out by Ms Jones "That's enough agent Rider, you will do as you have been told. Have I made myself clear?"

Alex grinded his teeth and replied in a tone that would made Jones predecessor proud. Cutting the call he rammed the phone inside his jacket.

"What's going on?"

"I've been tasked with keeping you safe until the Prime minister comes and pick you up. So until then you will be staying with me.

"Uh where exactly do you stay?"

"My house is in Esher in Surrey on the outskirts of London. It's a twenty minute drive from here".

That piece of detail surprised her as it was one of the most expensive areas of the UK.

"Does anyone else live with you. Parents, siblings or even a house keeper"

"My immediate relations are all dead".

Alice's breath caught in her throat and she stared at him, stricken. He'd said it so casually, but his smile was gone, replaced with an unreadable expression. He was looking ahead at the road, his eyes seemingly staring at something far away. There was a grim feeling hanging around him. she knew that he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have asked."

Alex blinked and looked down at her, chuckling after a moment. "How could you have possibly known?" he said. "It's not important. I have come to terms with it."

"Have you really?" Alice asked, unable to stop herself as the words blurted out. "Accepted it, I mean," she added quickly, taking the plunge.

Alex stilled and he simply stood there, thinking for a moment. "I guess I have," he said slowly, smiling wistfully.

And from there on the rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence as they drove before finally reaching his house.

Alex finally relaxed after seeing the house.

Home sweet home.

* * *

There were many rumours about Alex's house .People speculated that a young banker bought the house from a firm which had it scheduled to be demolished so that they could build an office there. The banker had bought it and had changed t a little to look more modern. Alex saw no reason to deny or confirm theses rumours as they helped maintain a cover.

Certainly, there was no debating the wealth of whoever owned the property. It looked right at place in the surrounding area full people from the upper society. But Alex still felt the gated front yard was bit too much since even there most houses didn't have gated front yards. But Alex changed his mind since the extra space might help or by time in case of an attack.

He pulled the F1 to a halt and got out of the car. Walking towards the gate he moved towards a small panel pushed it sideways and placed his finger on it.

The gates swung open, and the F1 pulled slowly into the laneway.

"So this is your house," Alice cooper said, peering at the two story dwelling. It was impressive building with a Victorian style of architecture. It was built, with steep complex rooflines. Eaves and gable ends boasted of decorative brackets and delicate gingerbread ornamentation. Though she could see some modern designs which must have been added, recently. However they complimented the existing one painting quite a unique picture.

"This is my house," Alex confirmed slowly, finally killing the engine.

Opening the door he gestured for her to go first.

The interior of the house followed the same Victorian era design with the hallways that were in the entry hall and the stair halls were painted a somber gray so as not to compete with the surrounding rooms.

Wallpaper was often made in elaborate floral patterns with primary colours in the backgrounds being red, blue and yellow and overprinted with colours of cream and tan. This was followed by Gothic art inspired papers in earth tones with stylized leaf and floral patterns. Overall with the modern furniture it painted a contrasting yet pleasing picture.

Turing to Alex she saw that he was had already relaxing on the couch.

"How do you get all this money? Surely the government isn't paying you that much?"

"I am the fifth highest paid employee in the intelligence services behind the head of MI6 and the deputy and three senior agents, believe when I say that I been around for a lot more time that you think"

"Look I would like to freshen up so help yourself to whatever you need. If you want to something to drink walk across the hallway and you will find a mini bar."

He received a disapproving look when he mentioned the drink.

"You do know that drinking's not healthy. You're what twenty maybe."

"Twenty two. My house my rules" snapped Alex as walked towards his room.

Finally entering his room Alex picked up a spare set of clothes and entered the bathroom.

After quick shower and wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans Alex went down the stairs to and found Alice in his study with a glass of champagne in one hand looking around. Normally her presence in there wouldn't bother him as he usually kept his files in electronic. What caught his attention was the photo frame in her hand.

Alice had been bored and decided to grab and drink and explore the house. She normally wouldn't be drinking at a time like this but after being shot at, she decided she could get something to unwind.

Getting some champagne she set out to explore the house and stumbled into Alex's study.

Alice looked at the room and noted that this room was a bit different from the others in the house, Alex had a computer wired into his desk as well a small cabinet with some files in them. There was a painting of the Battle of Thermopylae and several other books piled up there on a nearby shelf. There was also expensive an old fashioned oak wood desk and a simple but comfortable leather chair there as well.

In the middle of the room were a large table and a number of chairs there for the possible meetings. In the front of the long table was Alex's desk, well made but highly utilitarian. Yet even though the room was Spartan in nature Alice still saw that everything was neat and arranged. The table and desk were polished and table seemed to be made from teak wood.

Just when she was about to leave something caught her eye. It was photo. Picking it up she realised it was photo of a younger Alex with a man and another woman. The man looked to be in his early forties but looked lithe and had fair hair with brown eyes. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, with tangled red hair and a round, boyish face. She was type of a girl who many men would find cute.

"I would appreciate it if you put that down." said Alex. She started who they were only to be cut off by Alex. "That's my uncle and my former house keeper. They're both dead".

Alice moved out room followed by Alex who then locked it and they entered the lounge.

She noticed the new Sony plasma television in front of her. Hearing a cough she turned only for Alex to throw something at her. Catching it she realised it was the remote.

Leaving her in the lounge Alex retired to his study deciding to go through some files.

The call didn't come in until four in the morning. The information he received was not what he expecting. He was ordered to let her stay with him the night. No further information was provided expect that was escort her to the MI6 headquarters (i.e. Royal and General Bank) the next day where she would be picked up by the PM.

Moving out of the study Alex found her asleep on the couch. Waking her up he revealed the information to her and opened up the guest room for sure she was asleep he quietly closed the door and left towards his own bedroom. When he looked at Alice sleeping he felt vaguely reminded of someone. Then it hit like a ton of bricks. He had often seen Jack in the same position falling asleep while waiting for him after of mission. Unconsciously comparing their differences and similarities he was suddenly assaulted by an influx of memories. Memories he had chosen to keep buried.

_He suddenly saw himself finding out Ian had died. He saw Jack escaping her cell rushing out to the car. He watched as the car exploded with Jack inside it._

Pulling himself out Alex saw his hands shaking. "Damm it, It's been years since I last had a panic attack. Get a hold on yourself Rider". To distract himself he thought about another troubling issue. Ms Jones sounded tried and he could literally feel something troubling her. Things must have been very serious for her to react like this.

He sighed. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

**So that's it folks. Here's chapter 3. Tell me how you felt. Until next time**

**Halo-117**


	4. You don't mess with Spies

Well here's chapter 4. Thanks for your reviews guy all those errors in the other chp have been corrected.

Also I would like to say thatAlex rider and all copyrighted characters are sole property of their respective owners.

**CHAPTER 4:**

_**Last time**_

_Pulling himself out Alex saw his hands shaking. "Damm it, It's been years since I last had a panic attack. Get a hold on yourself Rider". To distract himself he thought about another troubling issue. Ms Jones sounded tried and he could literally feel something troubling her. Things must have been very serious for her to react like this._

_He sighed. This just wasn't his day._

The next morning passed quickly without any incident. They had a quiet breakfast and left the house quite early. Alice had been quiet since she had woken up and Alex was content to leave her alone. He had expected the reaction from her after yesterday's events. A typical reaction after a shock; the victim is calm, lucid and makes light of the situation in the immediate aftermath. The gravity of the events will only hit them after some time or in his charge's case after a night.

"So what's going to happen to this car?"

Alex observed his charge through the corner of his eye. This was definitely not the question he was expecting from her.

"Usually the agency makes sure these cars are destroyed to remove any traces or evidences like fingerprints, However I've asked to be able to keep this car. I kind of like this one and the money for it will go from my money".

"Isn't that kind of illegal?"

"I risk my life everyday for my country. I guess I can get some favours from my government every now and then."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

Entering the car park at Royal and General was comparable, Alex imagined, as trying to carry a gun illegally into Pentagon office. It was strict even by his standards. He imagined due to the events of yesterday that the security was beefed up.

This was going to take quite a while he mused. His guess however turned to false. He was quickly passed through the checkpoints without any stops. He had expected to be bought through faster or Alice to separated and taken to her Godfather but so far his assumptions was being proven wrong. The situation he thought to himself must be worse he thought.

The elevator ride from the basement to the top floor of MI6 headquarters took less than a minute; including the tinny voice that informed him he was expected without him even having to touch a button.

He soon found himself facing the doors to Mrs Jones room. Looking at his charge He took a quiet breadth and opened the doors.

He saw Mrs Jones just as he had expected to be. Inside Blunts former office Jones was facing the window appearing to be in deep thought. What he was not expecting was the man seated in the chair near her desk appearing to be thinking about some invisible problem that only he could perceive.

Even when seated, the prime minister had an air of authority around him.

"Sit down Mr Rider. Ms Cooper it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Jones .I'm the head of MI 6 and agent Rider's supervisor" Jones voice was calm but Alex could sense an underlying tiredness that he had not been accustomed to.

"Alice could you wait outside for me, I have some important business I need to attend with Ms Jones and Mr Rider here."

* * *

Once Alice left, Jones immediately pinned Alex under a cool stare.

"Your actions yesterday were completely inexcusable Mr Rider. You broke all protocols with your actions."

Alex lad to agree with Jones .He had known this was coming the moment he entered the room today. However Ms Jones tirade was cut short by a cough. Mrs Jones then seemed to regard the PM and Alex could swear that he saw a silent conversation passing between them.

"As you know yesterday we experienced quite a detailed attack aimed at the PM and his family. However we were not the only people attacked. Similar reports have come up that along with us attacks were made at the American President as well"

The last bit of the information caused Alex's eyes to widen before narrowing. He nodded to tell her to continue.

"Reports have also come in that the similar attack had been planned in France but they were stopped before they began by a mistake made by one of the members."

Here the Mrs Jones and handed him a file.

"I've managed to gather all the details in this file."

"I want to know who is responsible for this incident Mr. Rider" the PM voice carried a cold and authoritative edge with it. Alex nodded; He would feel the same way if someone tried to kill him.

"The American government had decided to withhold the details of what had happened for another till tomorrow to gather all evidence before announcing the news to the press. The CIA and MI6 have decided to make joint investigation along with the French authorities into this matter. The French government will not reveal what has happened to the Media to avoid global panic.".

Alex nodded his head again .His mind already going through all the details the he had received so far and playing it over in his mind. However the next statement bought his mind to a standstill.

"We have also received some disturbing news Alex".

The use of his first name was not lost on Alex who straightened up immediately.

"Agent Daniels was tasked with delivering an important document to the President and the head of the CIA us. However, when he was caught in the middle of the crossfire he decided to take control of a helicopter through which the enemy were retreating. He was overpowered and thrown out the helicopter in mid-air .He didn't survive the fall"

Alex nodded and closed his eyes. He pictured his old friend, tumbling, twenty seconds in the dark, cart wheeling, flailing, and not knowing where the ground was. Not knowing when he would hit it, but knowing the end was going to be painful.

Mrs Jones gave a few seconds to give him some small form of privacy as he reopened his eyes and nodded at her to continue

"Also the French authorities have notified us that an agent of theirs to have been compromised and that his security card was the attackers were planning to use to gain clearance inside to launch the distraction."

We have spoken with the French and American governments and have decided to put the old team back together.

Alex spoke for the first time since they started briefing him.

"I accept but before we talk about anything else I need to go for a walk. And with that he walked out of the room containing two of the most important people in the Britain.

* * *

_The old team_. It had been a typical Intelligence agency invention. The first thoughts about forming such a team arose long ago when the first Meta humans were found by governments around the world. However the government at that time kept it under wraps and decided to focus all their attention on terrorism. Not that they had much success there thought Alex with a grimace

It had been blindingly obvious to everyone once after Thangarian invasion. With all governments focused on rebuilding the infrastructure, others were having a field day. When they finally turned their sights on them it was too much for the governments to handle them separately. So after much discussion between the CIA, MI6, Russian Foreign Intelligence Service, Directorate-General for External Security, Bundesnachrichtendienst, ISI, RAW, and ASIS it was decided that a team had to be formed with complete authority to act as seen fit by them. They were required to have authority throughout the world.

Obviously no Sane Head of the agency would touch it with a stick, so a compromise was decided. A new team would formed and have members from all agencies. Success was desirable and a must while failure was deniable. They wanted someone who would look at the options, count the impossibilities that might happen and plan for them as well. Someone to bring out victory, when the order of battle was against them. So they went looking for a competent pariah to command the team.

Alex had been the obvious choice.

They thought reward had been the huge salary package and a number of favours he still had with him to cash in, but the real satisfaction for him was to do something for once without anyone breathing down his neck. To do something properly. His way. They had given him a free hand in selecting the personnel, something that he had enjoyed. He had made up his mind that the special team must have the best the world had to offer. He wanted a small team for speed and flexibility.

In the end he settled for seven names in addition with his own: John Crawley, Ben Daniels, Philippe d'Anjou, Honey Lake, Peter King, and Ivan Ivanovich , James White. They were all experienced campaigners who had seen their fare share of trouble and battle, some more than the others which was totally screwed up in terms of a coherent chain of command, but Alex didn't care. He knew that eight people working closely would operate laterally rather than vertically, which in the event was exactly what happened. The team had organized itself like a small-market baseball team enjoying an unlikely pennant run: talented journeymen working together, no stars, no egos, mutually supportive, and above all ruthlessly and relentlessly effective.

And so they had worked for thirteen months together before they were disbanded. They all knew it would happen but they had worked together until that day and parted quietly knowing that they might not meet again or if they did it could be on less pleasant terms.

Alex himself had met d'Anjou twice both times during a meeting where they were to provide security to the ambassadors of their respective countries.

Alex slowly started walking back towards the bank

But now the team was back. One of Alex's friends was dead. There are dead men walking, as of right now. One doesn't throw his friends out of helicopters and live to tell the tale. And once the others were together they would hunt for their prey.

_**You don't mess with spies. Their vicious and hold grudges. And they make bloody well sure that they pay them back.**_

* * *

**Watchtower:**

The council room had the entire council in attendance in for the first time. The entire founding members sat there in the desk waiting the heroes entering to sit the places. Once everyone was in attendance Superman stood up and walked calmly into the centre.

"As you all know a series of terrorists attacks were carried out yesterday with their aim being the capture of the British PM and the American president"

"The justice league sent an emergency response team to both locations immediately however the attackers had been retreated before we reached there. As of now we have no clue to the identity of the attackers and have decided to launch an investigation team. We don't know if this is related to the incident in Russia that caused the downfall of the growing drug business. Now we need all members on standby and repost immediately when called. That's all for now"

One by one the league members vacated leaving only the dark knight, the man of steel and the green lantern in the room.

"I don't like his Clark. There are too many unknown's here including the team that are being assembled for this purpose."

"Batman's right. I am not happy with the government team as well. I saw those files or atleast what little that's on paper. Their too brutal and are a loose cannon"

"For now we have to work alongside them. I 'm now going and meeting the president right now on this matter. I can see if I can get a bit of leverage but we all know this new president doesn't want to rely too much on us and doesn't trust us on his internal matters"

The truth was Superman wasn't sure of what to do himself ... He knew the moment that one of the agents were killed this was going to get difficult with the influx of agents. Hopefully they would be able to get the people responsible without any deaths. Also the recent incident in Russia was troubling. The entire upper circle were killed and it was obvious that they could easily been taken into custody. That and the cover up had government over it. Batman was looking into it and when they find the person responsible He would make sure they answer some questions. No own above the law.

* * *

**That about it folks. I know i promised more on the JLU but the next chapter will be out in two day. Until then this me signing off**

**Halo-117**


	5. The Team

Well here's chapter 5. Thanks for your reviews guy all those errors in the other chapters have been corrected. Sorry about the delay but I was finalising my finalising my university admissions.

Also I would like to say that**Alex rider** and all **copyrighted characters** are sole property of their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Several hours after returning from his walk Alex accompanied Ms Jones and PM to another meeting within the Royal and General bank. Walking alongside Ms Jones Alex entered the room to find himself face to face with thirty of the most important people in the country. The entire cabinet was present along with many of the Prime Minister's most trusted advisors. The Defence Minister and the top officials in the defence and intelligence sectors including the heads from MI5, the Paras, the Royal Marines, and Special Forces (1) along with MI6 were also present in abundance. Each representative had at least their second-in-command or one other high-ranking official accompanying them. Walking confidently Alex nodded his head towards the department head all of whom replied with a curt nod Alex took his seat to the right of Ms Jones with a serious yet emotionless expression secured on his face.

Each of the occupants was then provided with a folder providing them with a brief summary along with the key points obtained so far from the incidents. Alex skimmed through the pages making sure to go through the files in order to make sure he was not left unaware of any details that might have missed out during his meeting earlier. He fished a pen out of his pocket and began taking notes in the margins as he quickly read through the document.

Alex was eventually drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the Prime Minister clearing his throat and requesting that the meeting begin. Alex was carefully checking the faces of all the member of the room and sighed internally in annoyance at the fact that some younger members who were new to the council were eyeing his with scepticism. When one member tried to bring up the subject of him he was put down by the hard voice of the PM whose mood through the day could be called bad at the best.

"This is not his first meeting of COBRA, Mr Shepard. You can rest assured that he knows the score. Agent Rider is a member of MI6 Special Operations. He is one of the best, if not _the_ best covert operative in the world. His services are invaluable to this government. Agent Rider also happens to be the world's leading expert on the criminal organizations so his presence here today is of the utmost importance." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in, silently daring anyone to continue the argument.

"If that's all cleared up now we can move on to more pressing matters."

The meeting started with the PM starting the debriefing of the incidents followed by the head of the department of defence and finally by Ms Jones.

"We have already spoken with the other governments around the word and have realised that the situation warrants the bringing back the project _BOLT". _Her words started a series of murmurings among the more experienced members while the new members stared blankly.

"Four years ago most of the major countries throughout the world were finally back to full power after the losses we suffered due to the Thangarian invasion. However during the time we had spent busy rebuilding out infrastructure the various criminal organisations around the world were having a field day. Before the problem used to be manageable, but now they had grown like a cancer left untreated over the years. An estimated $23 billion US dollars a month were made from drugs, weapon and people smuggled across the planet." She paused here to let the information sink in.

"So the intelligence agencies around the world came together and came up with a plan. And that plan was **_BOLT or_**** _Bureau__ of Logistical Targets_**_._ A multilateral covert ops team who had the authority to act as they see fit around the world were to be formed from the all the agencies very best. The team headed by agent Rider" and here Alex provide the room with a curt nod "Ben Daniels and John Crawley from MI6, Philippe d'Anjou from DGSE, Honey Lake from the CIA, Peter King, Ivan Ivanovich from the Russian Foreign Intelligence Service and William Anderson from ASIS"

"The team were also assisted in their cases by Julia Basso from the DGSE and Henry Granger from the BMD along with support from our counterparts at RAW and ISI. The team attained exceptional success and after thirteen months they had achieved their primary objectives and were disbanded"

"We feel that the present scenario is one that would be handled best by a team who have had previous experience in covert ops"

At this point Alex spoke up deciding that it was now his turn to speak "The priorities of the team will be to search, discover and neutralise the group or individual responsible for these incidents. The sheer complexity and scale of this operation makes it quite clear that it has been planned for a long time. The fact that they have had access to the security details has shown that this had been planned over a period of time placing moles and infiltrating the ranks to gain security clearance. These activities prove that the people we are up against are deadly and efficient. The main plan from my side will be to destabilize it from the inside and outside at the same time through assassinations of the key figures." Ad with Alex sat down to listen to the rest of the committee's opinions and suggestions.

After another hour a solid plan of action was decided where Alex would escort the PM and Ms Jones on their journey to the states where they would meet up with the head of the other countries. Alex would then meet with his team. It was also decided that Alice would travel along with PM upon the insistence of the PM who wanted to be with his goddaughter, a sentiment Alex understood came from the fact that the man did not have any family part from her. That still did not make it any less annoying for Alex because it put an extra person for to guard.

* * *

When Alice was reunited with her godfather later the day she sensed an underlying sense of grimness over him and his escorts including Alex. In fact the vibes she got from Alex invoked the same feeling she first felt when she saw him fighting the previous day, a feeling that she should go somewhere and hide. She had no idea what had happened but she guessed that it was bad. When she was informed that she would be going with her godfather on his trip for her own safety she agreed quietly realising this wasn't the time to argue.

* * *

Alex sighed as his head reclined for a second into the comfort of the back seat of plane 35,000 feet in air along with the PM,Ms Jones and Alice . He sighed and closed his eyes deciding to get some sleep as he knew this would be the last proper sleep he can catch for a while.

* * *

**JUSTICE LEAGUE TOWER:**

The sight of the seven founding members was itself a sight to see. Any criminal ranging from the common crooks of Gotha or metropolis to the highest assassin's would admit that fighting any one of these men and women was something they would rather avoid.

However the agenda they were discussing was something they were not happy with.

"As of now all have you have been provided and briefed about the hostiles. For now let us talk about our supposed allies"

At this Superman stood up and walked to the centre. "Despite my talk to the president about allowing us to handle this issue, he has decided to bring back a tactical assault squad to combat these terrorists. Motioning his head towards his teammate Superman took his seat. Once again batman took the centre and flicked his hand towards the monitor ahead of them which was immediately filled up with files of various men and women.

The name of the team is **_BOLT or_**** _Bureau__ of Logistical Targets._** A multilateral covert ops team with members from agencies around the world,who had the authority to act as they see fit around the world. They were active for a total of around 11-14months after which they were disbanded. Not much was known about them during their tenure because they cleaned up their tracks well. The league was only able to find out about them only after they were disbanded. The team comprised of Alex rider from MI6 who also their CO, of Ben Daniels and John Crawley from MI6, Philippe d'Anjou from DGSE, Honey Lake from the CIA, Peter King, Ivan Ivanovich from the Russian Foreign Intelligence Service and William Anderson from ASIS"

"After the team was disbanded we have managed to collect what data we could however we only have basic carrier statistics and skills and any other important notes or files could not be accessed. Any extra information was found out through my sources in the underworld and among lower ranks of intelligence agencies. I'll upload the information on the screen in front of you."

Alex Rider (co)

**FILE HIGLY CLASSIFIED WITHIN MI6 RANKS AND EVEN THEN SOME PERSONAL DATA HAS BEEN KEPT SECERET**

AGE: Unknown. Estimated be in his late twenties going by the rumours of his accomplishments over the years.

SKILLS: Expert tactician, Expert in CQC (Close Quarter Combat), Trained in usage of weapons , Rumoured to have been briefly trained along with SAS, Master assassin whose is also an expert in Stealth, disguises and infiltration. Is also an expert in High Altitude-Low Opening (HALO) and High Altitude-High Opening (HAHO) techniques. Has also been seen showing some skill in vehicular warfare and also an expert in over 5 different languages.

RANK: Exact rank is not available but it is clear that he is among the higher hierarchy of MI6 agents.

Note: He was also involved in the collapse of the various assassin and terrorists organisation over the years the most notable being 'SCORPIA'. No proper photos of him were available.

* * *

The next file showed a man sitting in a meeting with some others. He was medium height, not young, not old, too solid to be called wiry, too slight to be called heavy. His hair was gray at the temples and cut short and neat. He kept himself balanced on the balls of his feet but his eyes didn't. Each file in his photo showed that he was keeping track of his surrounding tirelessly. The guy was about forty, and furthermore it was obvious that he had gotten to be about forty by staying relentlessly aware of everything that was happening around him. Not all of them noticed it but the green lantern had seen the same look in elite infantry veterans who had survived long jungle tours.

John Crawley

AGE: 35 years old (D.O.B:23/9/1977)

SKILLS: Served in the special projects team or Special Air Service anti–hijacking counter–terrorism team. Is trained in Close Quarter Battle (CQB) and sniper techniques and hostage rescue in buildings or on public transport. He is has also been trained in experts in free fall parachuting, High Altitude-Low Opening (HALO) and High Altitude-High Opening (HAHO) techniques. He was then drafted into the MI6

RANK: - Sergeant

- Senior field agent

* * *

The next slide showed them a picture of a man in late forties wearing a grey suit drinking a cup of coffee in a cafe.

Philippe d'Anjou (A.K.A **ECHO**)

AGE: 51 years old (D.O.B: 11/7/1961)

SKILLS: An expert scholar with a wide knowledge in over 17 different cultures and also fluent 7 different languages, Master strategist and tactician, Skilled in CQC, Trained in usage of firearms

RANK: Is DGSE's foremost and most experienced field agent.

Note: Because of his age he has often been a part of operations which are nowadays considered as ancient times.

* * *

The next person had a presence, that they had give her. She was tall, Amazonian (**#pardon the pun**), with a splendid figure, dark coffee skin, and closely cropped hair. She wore a tight-fitting pure white jumpsuit under a long white fur coat and thigh-high white leather boots. She had strong pleasant features, with high cheekbones, a broad grin, and merry eyes. Her sheer physical presence was almost overwhelming, like being caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Honey Lake

AGE: 25 years old (D.O.B: 12/3/1987)

SKILLS: Infiltration expert, Skilled in CQC, Reconnaissance expert.

RANK: Senior field agent.

* * *

The next person on their list was vaguely handsome, even elegant young man in his early twenties, wearing a sharply cut fashionable suit with ease and grace. Blond hair, blue eyes, in good shape but nothing to boast about. He had a reserved, bookish look, and a pale, essentially characterless face. In fact, the same kind of instantly forgettable face over time. An agent's face.

Peter King

AGE: 29 (D.O.B: 8/1/1983)

SKILLS: Infiltration expert, Expert in CQC, Expert in pre-assault reconnaissance, Software engineer and one of the leading specialists in Cyber terrorism and Hack based security.

RANK: Senior field agent.

* * *

The next man could be classified as attractive with ginger eyes, striking dark brown eyes which could almost be passed off as black, pale skin and distinctly chiselled lips. From the picture he seemed to be climbing out of car.

Ivan Ivanovich

AGE: 34 (D.O.B: 19/4/1979)

SKILLS: Master in hand to hand combat, Trained in the usage of fire arms and is exceptional sniper, Expert scout. Worked among the Russian **Spetsnaz (# **Russian special purpose forces)

RANK: Senior Field agent

* * *

The final man in their list appeared to be according to his photo on a date. He was wearing a black blazer and appeared to be in his early forties. He was the tallest so far, appearing to be around 6'2 and appeared to have lean build.

William Anderson

AGE: 42 (D.O.B: 29/11/1971)

SKILLS: Expert Martial artist, one of the world's most skilled in vehicular warfare, He was also a member of the **SASR (The Australian version of the British SAS)**

Rank: Is rumoured to be one members of the higher hierarchy.

* * *

Flash was the first one to voice his opinion on the situation "So...how do we approach this situation?"

"Personally, I recommend a severe reprimand, if not an even more serious punishment," Batman submitted.

"With what cause?" Diana exclaimed shocked.

The green Arrow immediately backed up his friend "We can't let these people be the one's in charge of the investigation. You saw how they handled their operations when they were active years ago. They put down too many people."

"Most of them are people with dodgy records at best, criminals at worst," The Huntress added her two cents as she looked at Green Arrow. "Not exactly the people that you'd grieve for, I'll tell you that much." Was the reply from Hawkgirl getting a nod from wonder woman.

"They're still people though," John stewart (#**Green lantern)** responded as his eyes snapped to them.

"But the problem is where do we draw the line," Martian Manhunter chimed in his calm voice. "I don't know if any of you have come to this realization, but there may come a time where our hands are forced."

"Such is battle," Diana contradicted. "Sometimes, a warrior has no choice but to use deadly force to serve the greater good – to preserve life.

"Not all of us are as eager to discard civilized behavior, Princess," he was the reply from batman as he chided her sharply.

John Stewart was the one who piped up again. "The Lantern protocols state that murder is murder no matter what the case is. You can justify it and this crew have stepped over the line of what could be considered to be justifiable countless times."

"Actually, you're wrong with that," Hawkgirl answered when she looked at the Green Lantern. "The fact of the matter is while I don't agree with their methods they have killed to save lives. They are doing their duty. If that's not justified, I don't know what is."

She was not done and she continued to speak.

"Plus, you were in the marines; don't tell me that you have a soft stance on murder."

"It's completely different," Green Lantern argued when he looked at the members of the Justice League.

"We Martians once felt the same way," J'onn confided, "and it ultimately destroyed us. Are _our_ actions when the far outsiders threatened Earth very different from these? Our assault resulted in an entire civilization's demise. I, for one, feel no guilt at the destruction of such volatile creatures.

"But be as it may murder is murder not matter the situation" was the voice from Superman. "They I feel do it a little too casually".

Batman was the only person who had not yet spoken till this time and interrupted finally when the arguments were increasing.

"Enough. For now we will have to assemble a team to work alongside the team, they target is to catch these people before BOLT reaches them and take them into custody. This will be their aim. I agree with John taht Bolt is too much of wild cannon that I do not trust them to rein in their brutality."

Batman comment silenced the arguments around him. Any lingering doubts were settled by Martian Manhunters calm words.

"He has a point. We are wasting too much time arguing about an issue that we have no hold over. We will have to act fast lest we fall behind"

And with that the discussion changed to the topic about the team.

* * *

The halls of CIA HQ ranked among the most familiar places in the world for Alex. He had walked through these halls various times a couple of years ago when he was still the head of BOLT. He had often come here to collect data needed for his operation. This is why he didn't need to ask for any instructions on where to go to meet his team. Walking calmly and briskly Alex was finally met a door where he knew his team would be waiting for him on the other side. Taking a deep breath he opened the door with only one thought going through his head.

It's show time.

* * *

**And that it folks. Catch you guys later**

**HALO-117 signing off**


End file.
